The Kids Are Alright
by stained-theory
Summary: The journey of how Cream the Rabbit, embodiment of naivety and innocence, and Shadow the Hedgehog, the Ultimate Lifeform and former murderous foe, become friends. "Mister Shadow.. you're special to me. Our friendship is special to me." One-shot.


It starts with the flowers.

Shadow's not completely against the idea of flowers, but because he now has a place of his own, and is no longer shacking up with his voluptuous albino bat of a roommate over in Night Babylon, and the innocent and artistic presence that comes along with a young Maria hasn't been around for nearly decades, there's simply no use for them. Flowers were either scribbly, but brightly colored, on almost every drawing of Maria's, or in Rouge's vase where they would remain till a new set replaced them, depending on the frequency of the suitor. They were also sort of a girl thing, and if the words "girly" and "Ultimate Lifeform" ever appeared in a sentence other than this one, there's a good chance that whoever had spoken it probably wouldn't be alive right now.

Besides, Shadow always thought of flowers as weak or fragile. Sometimes, even pesky with the way they seem to show up only when the weather's warm and disappear as soon as the wind gets a little nippy, while everyone else has to endure a harsh winter. Oh, and those colors. Talk about an eyesore. Flowers gathered messily in a bunch were – what's the word – an atrocity.

"The word is," Cream says with doe eyes, wide and twinkling, "_magical._ _Beautiful,_ even. I can't believe you don't agree with me, Mister Shadow!"

That is how he ends up with small, wicker baskets scattered about his apartment containing various types of flowers, and they are the most he's ever seen, ever. There are petunias for the bookshelf in the living room, hydrangeas for the dining room table, gardenias for his bedside table, and even primroses for the bathroom.

At first, he was a bit irritated, but after learning that Cream was going to be the one to tend to them, he didn't mind.

On the day of her ninth birthday, she seems to advertise the beginning of their friendship when anointing him a crown of flowers in front of everyone in the backyard of her home. He scowls as the delicate "crown" rests on top of his quills.

"Real nice look for ya, Shads." Sonic says, a grin so wide it would put the Cheshire cat's to shame.

"Just wait until this is all over, blue hedgehog." Shadow responds with plans in mind of the many ways he'll be able to wipe that smile off of Sonic's face.

They're all too cruel, so he doesn't, of course.

**/-/**

Her movies are next.

He notes that they're a diverse selection of movies for a nine year old. Some are the standard Disney flicks (think _Bambi, _which Shadow found a bit depressing), others are classics from cinema's golden age (Hepburn, Astaire, Bogie, etc.), and there's even a bit of appreciation for foreign films (the majority being German and French, _"Strange.._") But what's interesting is how they begin to accumulate on his shelves.

After a screening of _Finding Nemo_ one late afternoon, Cream leaves, but the DVD stays behind. Shadow regards it as an annoyance, and on the day of her next visit, gives her an order – no, a warning - to take the movie home and to never leave it or any other movie behind again.

Judging from the number of DVDs that are hers in his possession, it seems that she saw the warning as a mere suggestion, constantly leaving her movies behind on the couch without a second glance. He's not sure if she does it unintentionally, or deliberately. He wonders if it's because she has realized that she's growing on him, but then he assures that no one will get away with making the Ultimate Lifeform upset without feeling his wrath – no matter how adorable that person may be.

Shadow never had much of a DVD collection anyway, not counting that copy of The Matrix that he forgot to return to the library, but other than that, it was almost nonexistent.

He begins to not think much of Cream's hoard that has taken over his shelves, but over the next couple of weeks, his visitors do.

"This is so sweet!" Amy says as she looks over the movies. "I feel as if you guys have so much more fun than I do when I'm with her. Makes me kind of jealous." She shoots him a playful smirk before turning back around. "Oh, but I remember this one." Her index finger lands on a French animated short. Her lips move to try and pronounce the title, but after a few seconds that seem like hours, she gives up. "Ah! I didn't understand a thing, but those subtitles sure came in handy!"

When Rouge comes over that night, she also notices the cases occupying the shelves. "These are all of Cream's movies?"

He nods in response.

"She sure has taken a liking into the dark prince, huh Shadow?" Rouge takes his silence as a notion to coninue. "You don't have to do this, you know. Being nice to her at the events is all I think is necessary, but her coming over and making you act like you're her personal babysitter is a bit," She pauses for emphasis, "much." She reveals her fangs in a toothy smile. "You're not even getting paid!"

All Rouge can muster out of him for the rest of the evening is that notorious "Hmph."

**/-/**

"Not that I feel that she's in danger whenever she's with you, it's just that –"

"Your daughter has told you about E-123 Omega, and you're worried that a robot created by the Doctor will kill her, despite pledging his loyalty to Team Dark, is that correct?" He finishes for the older rabbit standing in his doorway.

She furrows her brow, "Why yes, but – "

"Then," He interrupts for the second time, not putting up with, what he thinks of as, senseless worrying, "I'll let you know that Omega's only worry is to make sure he doesn't _pop_ Cream whenever picking her up." He concludes with a smug smirk.

"I see." Vanilla blinks owlishly as she watches her daughter latch around the waist of the ebony hedgehog. "It's all very surprising, really. I mean, Cream making friends with everyone isn't surprising.. it's just that it's you that she has chosen.. that's surprising."

Shadow allows his usual glare to drop a few levels of intensity. "It doesn't bother me," he struggles on what to call Vanilla, "Mother Rabbit." He adds rather awkwardly.

The corners of Vanilla's muzzle form into a faint smile. "If you say so."

When she leaves, Cream looks up at Shadow with eager, brown eyes. "I told her there was nothing to worry about, but she wouldn't listen!"

**/-/**

Next are her photos.

It's an attempt to make Shadow's home more "friendly" and "welcoming." They're on a giant corkboard, and every inch is filled with memories that he's never experienced, but finds himself almost wanting to.

Cheese is in every one of them. Tails, Amy, and Sonic are in more than half. Knuckles and Rouge are in exactly half of them, and the Chaotix are in most of the group shots, but Shadow?

Shadow's present in only one photo, and it's a group shot.

It's not what you would consider a great picture, and you can tell by its placement in the corner. Everyone in the photo seems to be reacting to the scene of Sonic being glomped by Amy, paying no attention to the lens with big, happy smiles on their faces, except for Shadow. He is the only one looking at the camera with that cold, angry glare of his, while everyone else has smiles that could light up all of Station Square.

It's no surprise as to why Big the Cat is in more photos than he is.

After realizing that he can't break through Rouge's persistence, there's a housewarming party thrown at the apartment. He made her promise that there be no foolish games to play, no music, and especially, no alcohol. Just an intimate gathering with his "friends," if that's what you call them. But he doesn't know why he bothers because in the end, there are stupid games, loud music, and beer, which leads to a plethora of embarrassing speeches, mostly coming from a plastered Hero of Mobius ("I always knew from the day I met him that Shadow was waaaay past cool..")

"Oh Chaos!" He hears Tails shout. A chuckle accompanies it. "Cream, I can't believe you have this." He points to the corkboard. "That time we pranked Knuckles with a hologram of a -"

He watches as Tails is abruptly cut off by the mentioned red echidna covering said picture with his huge mitt. "Yeah, wasn't funny." He grumbles.

Cream giggles, and attempts to move his hand. "Oh c'mon Mister Knuckles, we were only playing around."

Soon, Amy goes over, who laughs while trying to get out an "oh my chaos," and is followed shortly by Espio.

"Oh no," the ninja places a hand over his eyes, "please, don't tell me you have the picture where we tried to sneak into that Moroccan-themed nightclub."

"And Sonic was so bent on not using his name to get in," Knuckles adds with a snort. "Do you know how much trouble he could've saved us?"

"His accent sucked!"

"I heard about that. That's the night he fell off a table?" Tails questions the two males casually.

"The night I was there to treat his wounds? Why, yes." Amy answers for them. "And besides, we wouldn't have gotten out of that mess if it wasn't for Cream's mom." She rests a hand on the young rabbit's shoulder.

"If it wasn't for my mother that night, I wouldn't even have this picture!" Cream replies with another soft giggle.

Shadow watches them that evening, all with bright eyes and even brighter smiles, connected by a lifetime of history he can't even imagine meddling with. He feels how he did a few years ago, when first deciding that he'll go along with Rouge and somewhat make himself apart of the group. He was on the outside looking into a world where he didn't fit, like a jagged puzzle piece being forced into the wrong spot. He might be getting to know them now, but they've each known each other forever.

He catches Cream's eye, and she's laughing, beckoning him to come join them. His lips twitch, a failed attempt at forcing a smile, and he turns away, pretending to be interested in Rouge's discussion on her most recent heist.

Later on, when the party has winded down, and a Vector laughing obnoxiously loud is busy helping Amy coax a blue speedster with slurred speech in Shadow's bathroom, Cream approaches Shadow with her usual innocent expression.

"Mister Shadow." He notes some type of caution in her voice, but it is gentle, nonetheless.

He doesn't look at her. "Hm?"

"Are you okay?"

"I suppose."

Her hands begs at his and he lets her drag him across the floor to look at the corkboard. Her photos laugh up at him, grinning faces of Cream and Tails near the Tornado, of Cream and Amy eating ice cream, of Cream and Sonic in a tight embrace on a holiday, of Cream sitting on top of Vector's shoulders, and so on.

"I like this picture." She thumbs the only photo that he's in.

"It's terrible."

"I don't think so, Mister Shadow."

"And why's that?"

Her eyes remain fixed on the photo. "I like how natural it is, because this is how you are.. sometimes."

He doesn't say a word.

**/-/**

"Season's Greetings, mother of Shadow's new pastel-colored ally."

She can't help but smile. "Merry Christmas to you, too, Omega."

**/-/**

She brings her storybooks next.

"_C'mon, Boys!" _

Rather, it's Sonic and Knuckles (being dictated by Rouge) heaving up five flights of stairs to bring her books next.

Knuckles enters the apartment, looking incredibly grouchy, but then again, when isn't he. "You sure you gonna read all this, Cream?"

The young rabbit follows him with a bounce in her step. "Of course!"

Then Sonic comes in, having a much harder time than Knuckles. "Why," He huffs between breaths, "Don't. You. Have. An. Elevator."

Shadow tries his best at hiding a grin, but can't do the same with his eyes.

"Blue, stop manhandling those books!" Rouge yells sharply. "They're not one of your girlfriends."

Sonic emits a groan, and places the books down with a big thump. When he straightens out his posture, the struggling disposition disappears as a mischievous one sets in. "Manhandlin'.. Girlfriends, eh? What about Knux, then?" He jabs a thumb in the red echidna's direction. "I don't see you complainin' about him manhandlin' anything!"

Rouge smirks and bats her eyelashes in a way that Shadow knows, after a stint of being her roommate, is the kickoff to a flirtatious remark.

"See, but that's the thing." She strides over to the red echidna, closing the distance between them by placing a hand on his shoulder. "At least when Knuckie is doing it I'm able to find some type of enjoyment." She brings her voice to a low murmur. "I love a man with a muscular physique."

Knuckles shrugs off her hand and marches out of the door, all while grumbling a slew of incoherent words with a light blush evident on his face.

Sonic, clearly amused, shakes his head in false disapproval. "I'm hurt, Rouge." He dramatically places a hand over his heart. "I thought what we had was special."

Cream shoots Shadow an awkward glance, and he gestures for her to come to his side.

"Pay no mind to them." He mutters to her. "They're just acting like idiots."

Rouge, going along with the act, crosses her arms and pretends to inspect her gloved hand. "Get in line, lover boy."

Cream laughs at the two, and looks up to Shadow. "Mister Sonic and Miss Rouge are ridiculous."

He scoffs. "You're being easy on them." Shadow moves over to the couch with the young rabbit in tow to look over the books she brought.

There are rare special editions with beautifully illustrated hardcovers, and others are weathered softcovers, with little notes written on the first pages. He also spots handwritten manuscripts written by an "Alexander H. the Rabbit" that appear to have never been published.

She bends down to pick up a book. "This is one of my favorites." It's a copy of Beatrix Potter's _A Tale of Peter Rabbit. _She holds it in front of face so that the cover is facing Shadow. "Isn't he cute?" Before he can respond, she lowers the book from her face and slides off the edge of the couch. "Oh no, I forgot to thank them!"

As she runs off to wherever the red echidna and blue hedgehog may be, he picks up the manuscript by Alexander H. the Rabbit entitled "The Crystal Staircase." The pages, well-thumbed and yellowed, are bound by sturdy strings. He opens it slightly in awe, but his attention is sidelined by the photo that tumbles out. In the photo, an adult male rabbit carries a younger female rabbit on his shoulders while another older-looking female stands near them. The picture exudes happiness, family, and the idea of "better times."

Shadow turns the photo around, and it reads: "_Alex with Cream, age 3. Day at the park." _A solemn feeling overcomes him as he examines the photo again. He has an idea of who Alexander H. the Rabbit is now, but he feels as if he almost shouldn't have known. He feels a bit like an intruder on the girl's life, since she hardly ever spoke of this Alexander character. He picks up the manuscript again, and realizes there are photos of him and her tucked between every other page. He skims through them quickly, but stops when coming across a picture of an ebony hedgehog with red streaks in his quills. It's a picture of himself.

It's a decent shot, unlike the one on the corkboard. He's smirking at the camera with crimson eyes that aren't cold, but fiery and warm. As he proceeds to go through the text, he notices that there are more photos of him with the others and her. Shadow with Cream as she hugs him, Shadow with Rouge as his arm is slung over her shoulder, Shadow scowling and Sonic and Tails smiling cheekily in the background, Shadow resting while Cheese is nestled in his chest fur (he's not sure how'd that happen) and there's even one where his appearance is disheveled and Vector and Rouge are holding him up.. which he finds quite embarrassing, considering the circumstances.

"Oh!" Her voice snaps his head up in her direction, and he's brought back into reality, where time isn't still like the memories in the photos. "You've found them.." She trails off as she looks at the stack of aged papers in his hands. "Are you mad at me?"

And he realizes that's the first time she's ever asked the question directly. He studies her, with brow furrowed in confusion and eyes narrowed. She looks scared, fumbling with her fingers and biting the inside of her lip.

"Why do you ask that?" He says finally. It is the only thing he can manage to say.

Her brown eyes bore into his. "I know how you feel about the corkboard, Mister Shadow." She plays with her fingers more, making him feel uncomfortable. "How you didn't like the picture a lot, and how you weren't in it much but.. there's a reason."

He blinks before responding. "Cream, don't make excuses for someone that's only a small part of your life." He tosses the manuscript onto the coffee table, and rises from the couch. "I don't need excuses. I would've guessed that after all this time you spent scurrying about here that you would know that."

He doesn't even notice that he's glaring at her until he sees tears start to form in her eyes.

"For someone that says they're not mad, they sure do sound mad." She whispers hoarsely. Her small arm grabs both the manuscript, and the basket of flowers on the table. "Mister Sonic is still downstairs, I think I'll ask him to take me home.." With that, she trudges silently to the door and exits his apartment.

And with her exit, Shadow's apartment becomes

Empty.

**/-/**

The flowers are gone. The movies are gone. The pictures are gone. The books are gone. Anything that hints to her being there is _gone_.

"Rouge, I'm not upset about a nine-year-old not wanting to be _friends_ with me." He hisses the word "friends" venomously.

"I'm not convinced." She hands him the phone. "You're going to call and apologize to her."

He drops the phone back into her hands. "No."

"Yes." She insists.

"_No_." He shoves back with much more force this time.

She gives him an annoyed look, and shifts away from him. "Fine." The sound of digits being pushed into the device is heard, and she places the phone to her ear coyly.

In a matter of seconds, the phone is nudged against his ear and Shadow finds himself talking to Vanilla's answering machine.

**/-/**

Because of Rouge, he calls her over and over again, leaving messages until a voice tells him that the machine is full.

Vanilla grows increasingly tired of him. Her quiet and kind, "I'm sorry, but Cream wishes to not speak with you right now," turn into vicious "Stop calling, or I'll call the police!"

**/-/**

When the door opens, the usual friendly expression she wears for her visitors switches to one of irritation.

"Shadow, this is borderline harassment." She deadpans.

"But Vanilla," Rouge butts in, "it's all a misunderstanding! Let him tell you." She pushes her ebony companion forward, "Tell her Shadow!"

"It's all a misunderstanding." He adds curtly.

Rouge facepalms, and Vanilla raises both eye ridges skeptically.

**/-/**

"Cream, I think, no, I _know_, that Shadow would get it if you just told him the reason why."

She acts like she doesn't hear her.

Amy sighs, and sits on her friend's bed, tugging the blanket away that Cream is holding firmly over her head. "Okay, so he got a little mad, but you can't help that!" She pulls the blanket right off of the young rabbit's head, and lets out a laugh. "Newsflash, Shadow can be just as much of a hothead as Knuckles sometimes."

There's a long silence, and Cream lifts the blanket over face again. A small "but what if he hates me" is heard, and a barely audible sob follows it.

Amy softens at her innocence. "Oh, Cream!" She pulls back the blanket, and wraps her arms around the girl's tiny frame. "No one could hate _you_, silly."

"But how do you know he'll understand?" She mumbles timidly.

"Let's just say," Amy starts lightly, "you're not the only one who has lost someone that means a lot to ya."

Amy walks down the stairs, with Cream after her. She's the first to notice Shadow's unkempt fashion, with quills in disarray. She'd fully meant for this to be a solemn, serious affair but she can't stop her mouth from twitching.

"Shadow," Her face shakes due to the suppressed laughter, "You.. oh my.." She can't continue, and she places a hand over her muzzle to conceal her giggling.

He sighs. "Blame Rouge, she dragged me out of bed to come over here." His eyes land on Cream, whose face is unreadable. "Cream," He breathes, "I'm –"

Not at all subtly, Vanilla pulls both Rouge and Amy by the wrists into the kitchen, and Shadow can hear them break out in unrestrained laughter, wheezing in between gasps.

"I'm sorry." He finishes, ignoring the cackling that's only a room away.

"You look funny." She replies with a straight face.

He scratches the back of his neck. "I know."

"Mister Shadow," She swallows, "the reason why those pictures are.. hidden is because you're special to me. Our _friendship_ is special to me." Her voice is low, threatening to crack, "Just how my dad is, and I-I l-lost him."

He bends down to her height, and hugs her sincerely. "It's okay," He whispers, feeling the words tighten around his throat. "I understand completely."

Not only did Shadow's icebox of a heart thaw that day, but it grew three times larger than its original size.

Okay, not exactly.

**/-/**

"Enough!" He tears down the photo of him on Cream's corkboard. It's the one of him with his eyes closed and his quills looking messy. He rips it up, but it's a futile attempt because Vanilla produces another from the pocket in her dress, making Tails proclaim that it's going on the next Sonic Team Christmas card.

He doesn't find it funny, but they do. Sonic, _especially_, who has fallen on the floor, clutching his stomach while gasping for air.

Cream laughs so hard, and she jokingly slips a flower over his shoulder, causing everyone to be in stitches.

And so, it ends with flowers.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **If anyone got a romantic feel from this story between Shadow and Cream, *shudders* please, dismiss it. Haha, I'm not promoting that _at all. _Just pure friendship, and I kinda also made it that Cream views Shadow as a strong male figure for her because her father isn't around. So if you have any more questions, I'll be happy to answer them, but I do hope that you enjoyed reading this.

Thank you!


End file.
